The Heart of the Truest Believer
by DracoMalfoy2000
Summary: What if Henry wasn't the owner of the Heart of the Truest Believer, but a young storyteller by the name of Wendy. When Wendy's father leaves her in the forest, what will become of her when she meets a mysterious young man who is really Peter Pan? This is my first ever fanfic so bear with me XD
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a girl name Wendy Darling. She was crying, crying because her father has deserted her in the middle of nowhere. Her father, George Darling was discussing with his wife, Mary Darling, that he wants Wendy to attend a boarding school far away from home. She utterly refused so with that he escorted her harshly to the woods and tied her to a tree.

"Father", Wendy cried, "Please don't leave me here! Please!" she pleaded for him to forgive her, but still he walked away.

After what seemed like hours; her teared face frozen from the severely col d temperature. She couldn't believe what her father had done to her. But suddenly she felt as if there was someone watching her.

"Hello?" She called, "Is someone there?" Still nothing but silence.

"You've certainly gotten yourself into a predicament," a voice announced. Suddenly a boy appeared in front her. He didn't look much older than 14 year old. He had short dark-blonde hair and gray-blue eyes that looked evil and mischievous. His clothes were dark green and brown and he had a belt with a small dagger on it.

"Hello there," He said, as a small smirk appeared on his face. He had a thick British accent. He took a few steps towards her without once taking his eyes off her. 'Who is this boy?' she thought. He went behind the tree and took out his knife. He cut the rope to set her free. Then he went back around, facing her.

"Thank you for cutting me free." He smirked at her, which made her nervous. She decided not to give him her name since she doesn't know if she trusts him or not.

"Is Pan after you too?" She looked puzzled.

"Who is Pan? And why is he after you?" she asked.

"Peter Pan is an evil person that you don't want to mess with."

He grabbed a vial containing some sort of dust that was hanging on a chain around his neck. "What's that?" she asked.

"Pixie dust. It's supposed to make you fly but it doesn't work."

"Do you believe?" she asked. He scoffed.

"Of course I don't believe. It's useless."

"You should get going, the Lost Boys are coming." There sounded an echo of howling and footsteps from several boys.

"Who are the Lost Boys?" She asked.

"They're Pan's servants."

"Are you a Lost Boy?" she asked.

"I was, until I took this pixie dust from him to try to get home." Footsteps were getting louder and louder.

"Come with me; I know where we can go to be safe!" He said. He grabbed her hand and they began running through the forest, tripping over branches, jumping over fallen logs. After what felt like hours but was really minutes they appeared at a cliff and below them was water.

"Let's leave the dust for them, we can surrender." He said.

"No! It doesn't work because you don't believe. But I do." She grabbed the vial and took it from his neck. She opened it and poured it on them. They made a running start and ran off the cliff. The green dust surrounded them as they started flying. The wind blew her long chestnut-amber curls out of her face. "We're flying!" She said happily. He smirked at her again. He pointed to an opening and they began to land in the clearing, making a soft landing. "Wow that was such a rush!" She cheered.

There were several trees surrounding the perimeter of the area and there was a massive tree in front of them.

"See, if you believe, anything's possible." She said smiling.

"You couldn't be more right, Wendy," he said.

"H-how'd you know my name? I never told you." She asked confused, "You lied to me, you are a Lost Boy, you work for Pan!"

"Not exactly. I…am Peter Pan" he whispered loud enough for her to hear. She stood shocked. The boy who helped her was really Peter Pan?

"Where am I?" she asked nervously.

"Neverland" he answered. He began pacing around her.

"When you took that Pixie dust, Wendy, and jumped off that cliff…you proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of something very special"

"What's that?" she asked confusedly.

"…the heart of the truest believer. And now you and it are mine." He said menacingly

. "Come on Boys!" he yelled. A group of boys came out of the shadows and from the tree and surrounded her.

"Let's Play," Peter announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, I apologize for not having written a lot in the first chapter but this chapter I'll try to write more. I want to say thanks to Your 1 Fan and Guest for persuading me to continue since I wasn't sure of writing any more so thanks a million! This chapter gets a little steamy so be warned. I'm going to be quiet now and let you read. Here it is! **** -DracoMalfoy2000**

**Chapter 2:**

**Wendy's POV**

I awoke the next day in a cage. The sky was a little foggy and the air was quite cool. The night before, I was taken to this "_Neverland_" by this evil boy named Peter Pan. 'What did I do to deserve this? Why did he lie to me? Why did I let him take me here?' I started crying, my head in my lap.

"Admit it, you wanted to come." A voice spoke. I looked up and saw _him_, the boy who took me away to this place. He stood a few feet away from the cage. I scowled. He smirked. "Wendy, I have a deal for you."

"What? No, I'm not making any deals. I want you to let me out." I spoke through gritted teeth. This only made him grin more. "If you would listen to what I have to offer."

"What is your offer?" I asked. "You must save magic," he smirked; "But in return I will return you to your home." He answered; his face frowning.

I stared at him. 'What in the world was wrong with this boy?' "Do you honestly think I'm going to do that? First you drag me here, tell me some lie about me having "The Heart of the Truest Believer" and put me in a cage; why should I do anything for you? This place isn't real, you're not real. This is obviously a dream that I can't wake up from." I said angrily.

"Wendy...Wendy...Wendy...This place is real, and I am very much real, now you can either accept the deal or don't, because if you don't you certainly won't be getting home. I don't see why you want to, considering your own father abandoned you." I tried to hold back the tears but they came out altogether.

He walked towards the cage and knelt down in front of it. "It's up to you to save magic, Wendy. to save Neverland," he gestured around him. "Don't you want that?" Peter asked.

I wiped my tears. I looked him in his eyes. "I'll do it."

He smiled. "Excellent choice, you will save everyone." He got to his feet. "I need to show you something." With a wave of his hand, the cage door opened.

"How did you do that?" I asked. He grinned. "Magic." He said grabbing my hands. "Come with me." He said pulling me to my feet. He looked me in the eyes and smirked.

I started to blush. 'I never realized how pretty his eyes were-wait! What's wrong with me? There is no way I'm falling for this psychopath!' I shook my head trying to shake the possibility away. He let go of my hands and put a blindfold around my eyes. Peter went behind me and pushed me through the forest, directing me where to go. We soon stopped and he took off the blindfold. There in front of me was a luxuriant waterfall. I gasped at the beauty.

"You can bathe here, after you've finished I'll come back and fetch you," Peter said. He proceeded walking back in the direction we came from. I walked down the path and reached the shore. I started removing the layers of my clothes.

**Peter's POV**

I walked back to the campout where the Lost Boys were eating. Felix, my most trusted adversary came over to me. "Where is the prisoner?" he asked.

"Taking a bath," I stated. "I decided to let her bathe, before I show her around the island."

"Very well, I'll scout around and check on the other prisoner." Felix said. He walked the other way as I went back towards the waterfall.

**Wendy's POV**

This water was so relaxing. It was so clean and beautiful. I looked at my hands, they looked like prunes. I giggled. I sank beneath the water, holding my breath. I began counting in my head. _One…Two…Three…Four…Five…_Then I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I raised my head above the water and saw Peter standing there. "Want some company?" he asked, with a hint of mockery.

"No, leave me alone," I said. I made sure the water was covering me from the neck down. I cupped my hands in the water and rinsed my face. When I wiped my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. Peter was in the water swimming from a good ten feet away. He clearly didn't have a shirt on but he has been working out. I blushed. "Peter what are you doing, get out!" I yelled. He scowled.

"I'm not going to try anything, you wish I did." He retorted. I gritted my teeth.

"I was here first." I claimed.

"Do you really think you're going to get rid of me that easily?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just stay over there." I swam a little farther from him. What I didn't know was that he could magically make the distance shorter between us. He was just a foot away from me and I still didn't realize it. I turned around; my timing impeccable since I was not at all prepared for what came next. He had his face so close to mine that I could swear we were touching. His hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. I instinctively put my arms around his neck. He was panting, as if he was nervous.

"Peter…" He kissed me. His kiss was so tender and slow; my hands in his hair, his arms pulling me closer. I kissed him back, my hands gently pulling his hair. It felt like a million shocks were coursing through me in just one kiss. I pulled back, we were both breathing heavily. I broke free of his grasp and he swam back. I got out of the water, drying off as fast as I could and putting on my clothes. When I looked back, he was gone.

I walked back towards the forest. I can't believe what I had done. _I kissed Peter Pan_. I touched my lips, they were swollen. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have done that. I came upon the clearing I was in yesterday. I sat on a nearby rock. The sun began to set and it was then that I realized I haven't eaten since last night. My stomach grumbled from the lack of food. How am I going to get any food into my system? I heard footsteps coming towards me and a small part of me hoped it was Peter. It wasn't though; it was Peter's right-hand man, Felix.

"Pan says you can come to dinner." Felix said. My stomach grumbled again. I got up and walked in his direction. I followed him as we walked. In no time we reached the camp. There were at least a dozen Lost Boys eating and laughing. I searched for Peter, but he wasn't here. I frowned. Felix offered me a seat, I took it and ate.

After about two hours, my stomach was full and my eyes tired. The Lost Boys got up and went to bed on cots that were made around the fire. I yawned. Today was such a long day, then again it went by so fast. I felt a presence enter the camp; I turned and saw no other than Peter Pan himself. His face was expressionless, which worried me a little. Was he going to hurt me out of confusion for his feelings? I stood up and walked towards him. He stood there with his arms folded.

"Peter?" I questioned.

"Come with me." He said. I followed him to the tree that we stood before yesterday.

"Get in," he said. I looked at the him then back at the tree. I took a step towards the tree and jumped in. I slid down the steep tunnel. It was _very_ uncomfortable but in no time I stopped at the end of the tunnel, landing with a soft thud. There was a gigantic throne on the end of the room. There was also weapons on both sides of the room which included swords and daggers. The room also had a large sheet hanging from the ceiling on the far right corner of the room. "Come on," Peter said. I hadn't even noticed his entry. I got up and dusted my clothes from the dirt. "Follow me," He said. We walked towards the sheet. He lifted it. There was a king-sized bed there, with green sheets and comfy looking pillows. There was also a bathroom to the right of the room and a dresser. The walls weren't really walls at all; it had flowers blooming over the bed post. Overall it was stunning. 'As if made for me…'

"This is my bed, but you are welcome to sleep in it. You deserve privacy." He said gentlemanly. I looked back at him. He smirked and leaned in, stroking my cheek affectionately. "Goodnight Wendy…" He whispered. He backed away quickly and pulled the sheet up. I sighed.

I looked in the dresser and found a night dress and undergarments. I put them on and lifted the covers, drifting into a soothing slumber.

**Well what'd you think?! Please review! I hope you liked it; I will update soon, maybe this week ;) Btw if anyone has any suggestions on where I can go with this story I will accept. Well bye for now. –DracoMalfoy2000**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I apologize for not updating, I've been so busy with exams and I just hadn't had time to get back to writing. I want to let you all know (and I'm sorry for doing this) I am no longer writing chapters for this story since it doesn't quite make sense to me and other viewers. I'm sorry.

But what I am doing is writing a new story, one that I hope you all will like better. I've been receiving advice and ideas from an experienced writer so I can't wait to share it with you. I'll update before the year is up. Thank you. –DracoMalfoy2000


End file.
